


Also the Ears

by teprometo



Series: 2012 Summer Pornathon [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Banter, Canon Era, Drunkenness, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Team Gluttony, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teprometo/pseuds/teprometo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the way back to his chambers, Arthur is struck by an epiphany. Merlin is not impressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Also the Ears

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the bonus challenge of week three of the 2012 Summer Pornathon, [Animals](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com/80577.html).

Merlin's back aches under the weight of dragging a too-drunk, chattering Arthur up the stairs to his chambers, but when Arthur stops talking and becomes very still, Merlin forgets this and shoves Arthur back against the wall, turning his back to him, scanning the corridor for looming threats.

"What is it, Arthur? I can't see anything."

"Merlin. Merlin, I figured it out," Arthur says on a note toeing the line between sobriety and panic.

Merlin turns to face him and sees him slowly falling down the wall. He muscles Arthur back up and leans against him to keep him from slumping again.

"What? What's the matter?"

"The matter?" Arthur scrunches up his face in apparent confusion. "Nothing's the matter, Merlin. I've just figured it out. Finally."

"Figured what out?" Merlin asks, his heart rate beginning to slow.

"You would be a bunny."

"I would—" Merlin says before Arthur's sudden giggling sets in. "What?"

"A _bunny_ , Merlin. You know, a rabbit?"

"I know what a bunny is, Arthur."

"Yeah, you'd be one of those."

"What on earth are you talking about?" Merlin hefts Arthur a little farther up the wall, apparently doing all the work to keep Arthur stable.

"You know. If you were an animal."

"Why would I be an animal?"

Arthur lets out an exasperated sigh. "Merlin, where is your imagination? If I were an animal, I'd be a lion. If you were an animal, you'd be a bunny!"

Arthur's face is lit up with joy, so Merlin can't find it in himself to be too frustrated.

"Why do I have to be a bunny?" he says instead of _you made me think we were under attack because you think I'm a bunny?_

"It's because you're ... you're little and quick and skittish—don't argue—and ..."

Arthur seems to forget what he's saying as he reaches a hand up to brush over Merlin's cheekbone, down his nose, and across the furrow of his brow. Merlin knows how Arthur gets when he's drunk and just lets him paw at his face, knowing that Arthur's interest in any one thing wanes about as quickly as it flares up.

Merlin's burden disappears as Arthur seems to regain awareness of his body and supports his own weight. Merlin moves to stand aside, but Arthur wraps his arms around Merlin, crushing his arms down to his sides, leans forward, and kisses him.

Merlin is stunned and extremely uncomfortable and doesn't know what to do. Arthur has never _kissed him_ before, and he doesn't know how best to settle the difference between current drunk Arthur and the hung-over Arthur he’ll face in the morning.

Merlin’s decision is taken out of his hands when Arthur scoops him up and whirls him around, pressing him solidly against the wall and saying, “Kiss me, you bastard.”

Merlin wriggles his arms free from Arthur’s hold and wraps them around his back, meeting Arthur’s mouth.

As far as kisses go, it’s kind of gross. Arthur is drunk and tastes like stale wine, and there’s too much saliva, and Merlin is painfully sober, but it doesn’t even matter all that much. Arthur cradles the back of Merlin’s head in his hand as he pushes his tongue past Merlin’s lips, licking along Merlin’s tongue. He pulls back and sucks on Merlin’s lips, and Merlin can hardly keep up. He feels like he’s the one who’s drunk, but he tastes Arthur’s mouth anyway and groans when Arthur pushes his hand up under Merlin’s shirt and grabs his hip.

At some point, Arthur’s hand on his hip becomes Arthur’s hand on his cock, and at that point, Merlin can only press his head back against Arthur’s hand and breathe. Arthur’s mouth is at his ear whispering to him things like, “You like this?” (to which Merlin responds with a groan) and “Louder,” (to which Merlin responds with a yell).

“Fuck,” Arthur says, pulling back from Merlin. As his head smacks against the wall, he thinks Arthur has come to his senses, but when Arthur simply pushes Merlin’s trousers all the way down to the tops of his boots and steps between his legs, Merlin has a feeling Arthur is still completely and deliciously mad.

Arthur rests his head on Merlin’s shoulder as he works at unlacing his own breeches. It takes so long Merlin thinks Arthur may fall asleep before he gets them undone, so he brushes Arthur’s hands aside and makes quick work of the task, opening the flaps and pushing down his trousers.

Merlin nearly dies at the sight of Arthur’s cock, thick and hard and standing straight out. He wants to touch it, to lick it, to fucking _worship_ that cock, but Arthur has other ideas.

Arthur leans in, pressing his cock into the line of Merlin’s hip as Merlin’s rests alongside it. In the moment it takes him to moan, Arthur’s fingers are in his mouth, and Merlin is sucking on them, pressing his tongue between the digits, biting down as he slowly rolls his hips against Arthur’s.

“You’re gorgeous,” Arthur says, and Merlin feels like his chest is too full. “I need more spit.”

Merlin lets his mouth fill with saliva and then deposits it on Arthur’s hand, feeling a bit embarrassed but so full of need that he can’t question Arthur’s command.

Arthur wraps his spit-soaked hand around his prick and pulls a couple times, and Merlin feels like he’s been hollowed out inside, as though the sight of Arthur touching his own cock has broken everything in him and replaced it with the singular need to press his entire body against Arthur and try to sink inside.

Arthur pulls his hand away from his cock and spits in it, wrapping it around Merlin’s prick for just a moment before pulling it away again.

Merlin’s groan starts as frustration and ends as pleasure when Arthur grabs Merlin’s thighs and lifts him off the ground, pressing him into the wall, trapping their cocks between them.

Merlin wraps his arms and legs around Arthur’s back, and Arthur keeps his hands under Merlin’s thighs, his fingertips moving lightly over the sensitised skin.

Arthur fucks into the cradle of Merlin’s hips, their cocks sliding past one another, the solid heat of Arthur making Merlin feel weightless. Merlin can do nothing but rest in Arthur’s sure hands, savouring the feeling of Arthur’s cock against him as Arthur fucks him into the wall.

“Fuck, Merlin, you’re perfect,” Arthur says. Merlin turns his head into Arthur’s hair, pulling in his scent and hoping to drown in this moment.

“I’m going to come,” Arthur says. Merlin feels like he’s on fire, like he’s burning from the inside out.

“Come with me,” Arthur says, and Merlin wants it. He wants to feel their cocks pulsing together, making a mess of them both. He wants to know the sounds Arthur makes when he comes.

“Come on, come on, come on, _come on_ ,” Arthur grits out, pulling Merlin’s earlobe into his mouth with his tongue and biting down. Merlin feels Arthur’s cock twitch, his belly becoming wet with Arthur’s release as Arthur groans into Merlin’s ear.

Merlin comes, his cock twitching hard. He watches as he sprays his seed across Arthur’s chest, watches as Arthur’s cock gives its last jerk, and he feels utterly joyful.

Merlin giggles helplessly as his orgasm abates. Still suspended in Arthur’s arms, he can’t help himself. He’s shaking with laughter, and Arthur is kissing his forehead, his cheeks, the tip of his nose, and his chin.

“And adorable,” he says.

“What?” Merlin gets out between giggles.

“Adorable,” Arthur repeats. “That’s another reason you’re a bunny.”

“Hmm,” Merlin sighs into Arthur’s neck, unhooking his ankles and letting Arthur lower his feet to the floor. “Were you working on finishing that sentence the entire time?”

Arthur chuckles as he relaces his breeches, his fingers much more sure than they were minutes ago.

Merlin reaches down for his own trousers and nearly falls over, his legs shaky and nearly non-functional.

“Let me,” Arthur says, and he holds Merlin steady as he gently pulls up Merlin’s trousers and fastens them.

This time it’s Arthur supporting Merlin as they make their way up the stairs.

“Say,” Arthur says, his tone full of mischief. “I wonder if you fuck like a bunny, too.”

Merlin can’t help but grin. “Let’s get to your chambers and find out.”

Arthur tightens his hold on Merlin and growls.

Lion, indeed.


End file.
